1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a commodity conveyor used with an accumulating device.
2. Prior Art
It has been frequently found that in order to collect a plurality of commodities in one container, they are successively (1) conveyed by a conveyor, (2) pushed off the conveyor by a pusher operating perpendicular to the conveying direction and, (3) accumulated and pushed into the collecting container by another pusher.
In this system, some commodities in a box-shape travel so close to each other that they fall over and end up in a disorderly pile, and others are so distant from each other that the conveying becomes random. If such condition occurs, it is impossible to push the commodities off conveyor at a uniform rate by the pusher, in which case the subsequent commodity accumulation cannot be automated.